


Fingerpainting

by buttercrumb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Death, F/M, NSFW, Sober Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercrumb/pseuds/buttercrumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee erupted into another loud chorus of crazed laughter, his back was turned to her but his hands moved quickly and he muttered words hastily under his breath. She had been watching him for what seemed like forever yet his ribcage never seemed to move, he never seemed to breath. It scared her more than anything. Had the murderer gotten to him too? Poor defenseless Gamzee… Nepeta approached him carefully until she got close enough to take in his hands, coated in a glossy liquid. ‘G-Gamzee, what are you doing!?’ she cried abruptly, unable to silence herself, unable to stop the stench of blood from entering her nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerpainting

Nepeta had first spotted Gamzee alone in a clearing, chuckling to himself, almost as if unable to stop. She had been peeking from behind a pile of crates, watching from a distance like she always did. It felt natural to her, especially now that all her senses were heightened with the undeniable scent of danger in the air. A murderer was lurking somewhere on the asteroid, and now that Equius was gone, she knew she had to protect herself. When she had seen his corpse, fresh and gorey, she’d howled with rage, following the bloodied footsteps until it had eventually led to where she stood.

Her whole body quivered with the idea of avenging her moirail. It didn’t look like he had fought back. What could’ve that meant? Her heart was filled with a heavy anguish but at the same time her entire body was numb. She felt nothing except adrenaline, telling her to keep going in his place, not to let his sacrifice be in vain. Equius could only have let himself die in order to save her… right?

Gamzee erupted into another loud chorus of crazed laughter, his back was turned to her but his hands moved quickly and he muttered words hastily under his breath. She had been watching him for what seemed like forever yet his ribcage never seemed to move, he never seemed to breath. It scared her more than anything. Had the murderer gotten to him too? Poor defenseless Gamzee…

Nepeta approached him carefully until she got close enough to take in his hands, coated in a glossy liquid. 

‘G-Gamzee, what are you doing!?’ she cried abruptly, unable to silence herself, unable to stop the stench of blood from entering her nose.

He turned to look at her slowly, his head rotating at an odd angle. She couldn’t take her eyes off his twisted grin, sadistically happy, his makeup unevenly smudged across his face. Then her eyes trailed down to his hands, covered in a mixture of different colored blood, melding together to create a sick color she’d never seen before.

‘What does it look like? I’M MOTHERFUCKING PAINTING.’ his eyes widened as he waved a hand in front of her and she noticed a speck of dark blue catch her eye. Equius’ blood.

Inside she could feel something screaming at her to run, that this was wrong, so wrong. But the gears in her head turned. You paint all the time she thought, how is this any different? You’re still using blood, you know that.

Her body swayed, craving to sit down and let her hands run through the cool liquid, to smear it across the floor. N-no! This is wrong! Your friends had to die for that. E-Equius… had to die… for that… Nepeta’s brow furrowed in horror, gulping. She’d drawn her moirail dozens of times with the blood of animal, but due to shortages on the asteroid she’d had to cut back. But wouldn’t it be wonderful not to have to worry about any of that? Just to paint and paint and paint and know that there’s always more. Does it even make a difference if it’s from animal or troll? Would you ever know?

Her fingers twitched and a slow smile blossomed on her lips as she sat down next to Gamzee. 

‘Mind if... I join you? I want to paint too!’ she cheered, her eyes widening at the vast array of colors. Everything seemed so vivid and unreal, her mind refused to believe her friends were dead, that the paint Gamzee had all over his fingers had once run through the veins of her closest buddies.

Gamzee chuckled, something off about his voice, making it seem almost condescending.

‘Whatever you want. CATSIS.’

Giggling and giddy, Nepeta’s hands dipped into a fuschia pink. Feferi… But it wasn’t really Feferi anymore, right? Feferi was nothing to her anyway, nothing more than a body and a waste of space now. She held her fingers up to the light, admiring the way the blood glistened, wet and slippery, on her fingertips.

She could feel his eyes watching her, smiling, always smiling. She spread it out on the tiled floor, creating a picture. It was a face.

Wow, it doesn’t have to be all the same color anymore! I can use whatever colors I want…

Excitedly she scooped up some mustard yellow and rubbed it around, creating hair to cover her portrait. Without skipping a beat she took some royal blue, what use to be her moirail, accenting the bodies. Proudly she glanced to Gamzee for approval.

‘See? It’s you and me!’ She pointed to the two figures standing side by side, one spattered in blood and one’s with hands covered in the same life giving liquid. 

‘NO. It’s missing something.’ He told her firmly, his voice an octave lower than it was normally. Gamzee took hold of her hand, his grip freakishly strong, and scratched it against his fangs, his glowering eyes watching hers. Drops of olive fell from it as she shuddered at the feel of his lips against her flesh. With one deft finger he drew a heart in between the drawings.

Her face immediately flushed and she looked to the ground shyly. She could still feel his eyes as if they could burn. They were dark and brewing with something mysterious but she couldn’t tell what only that he would never tell her. Nepeta glanced up, meeting his gaze for just a moment, feeling the intensity of his stare. Before she could say or do anything he began tracing his thumb along her jawline, tainting her flesh and leaving a trail of blood across her cheek. It sent shivers down her spine and she whimpered, craving his touch.

Their bodies were on fire, heat and passion clouding all their thoughts, making everything else irrelevant. His lips pressed against hers urgently, merging together until it felt like they weren’t meant to part. He flicked his tongue around in her mouth as she moaned and purred, squirming underneath his sturdy hand, clasped tightly around her neck, cutting off her oxygen. It was pleasure and pain beyond what she could comprehend, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

But one thought plagued her mind like a virus she just couldn’t erase. 

Suddenly she pushed him away, gasping for air. Gamzee growled, his eyes narrowing but she merely smiled.

‘Gamzee, you know I really like you right?’ she asked in a husky purr, drawing out her words just to see him grow even angrier. 

He remained silent, his eyes like black holes, boring into her.

‘I would hate for anything to happen to you. You do know there’s a murderer running around, right?’ She pouted at him as he burst out laughing, his face mysterious smug, almost as if he knew something she didn’t. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t let them hurt you.’ Nepeta caressed his cheek, her eyes filled with a crooked compassion. ‘For you see, I will put an end to your life myself. I’ll end all your suffering and pain and you’ll get to die right in front of me! It’s better that way, isn’t it?’

His face froze and twitched uncontrollably, his laughter still rumbling as he stepped away from her, visibly shaking.

‘Is that so.’ Was all he said, his voice in a whisper.

‘If you’re going to die, you might as well die by the hands of someone who cares about you. And don’t worry Gamzee, I care about you a whole lot.’ Her voice was animated and joyous, confident in her abilities.

‘I COULDN’T AGREE MORE.’ He barked, his contorted grin taking over as he rushed at her with clubs doused and stained with blood.

Nepeta giggled as her claws sunk into his stomach, their barbed edges tearing out his organs as they retracted. She oogled the oozing purple blood as she bent down to kiss the Capricorn one last goodbye. As she stood up her eyes went hard and unforgiving, her feet making squishing sounds as they treaded on his innards. 

‘Oh, what a shame,’ She sighed dramatically. ‘to waste all this valuable paint.’ Her eyes crazed and bloodshot she bent down and took handfuls of his blood from the open wound and spun around, spraying it everywhere. She shouted with glee as it rained down on her, coating her face, running down her neck.

‘NEPETA…?’ a familiar voice called out to her in the distance.

Oh, a furriend? She wondered, spinning around, hearing several gasps and one retching sound coming from the group as they stared at her covered in somebody else’s blood.

‘Kneel motherfuckers!’ she cried merrily, extracting her claws, ready to put more of her friends out of misery.


End file.
